


[Podfic] What Happened Last Stag Night?

by alexxphoenix42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic, Pre-relationship to relationship, first shag, hot snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/pseuds/alexxphoenix42
Summary: Podfic of a story that imagines what might have happened on John's Stag Night if a client hadn't come calling that evening. Based on portions of "The Sign of Three" in series 3 of Sherlock BBC.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] What Happened Last Stag Night?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Happened Last Stag Night?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136475) by [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/pseuds/alexxphoenix42). 



Podfic of [What Happened Last Stag Night?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136475)

Many many thanks to the lovely voice and talented efforts of my bf, Timo, for recording this reading of my fic. Lovely listeners, I DO hope you melt as much as I did listening to this!

Length: 13:43 minutes  
Mediafire: [What Happened Last Stag Night read by Timo ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/t20ihxo9a4ukw03/What_Happened_Last_Stag_Night_read_by_Timo.mp3/file)

Intro & outro music: "I'll Be Missing Your Love" by The Stonekeepers featuring Andy Delos Santos


End file.
